doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:POMfannumber1/Episode Face-Off
This is a comp to see which episode of every number, 1-13 is the best (Based on Doctor Who TV)! Episode 1 Your choices are: Rose, New Earth, Smith and Jones, Partners in Crime, The Eleventh Hour, The Impossible Astronaut, Asylum of the Daleks. Please vote for your best and worst out of these in comments. Episode 2 Your choices are: The End of the World, Tooth and Claw, The Shakesphere Code, The Fires of Pomepeii, The Beast Below, Day of the Moon, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. Please do the same thing. Episode 3 Your choices are: The Unquiet Dead, School Reunion, Gridlock, Planet of the Ood, Victory of the Daleks, The Curse of the Black Spot, A Town Called Mercy. Please do the same thing. Episode 4 Your choices are: Aliens of London, The Girl in the Fireplace, Daleks in Manhattan, The Sontaran Stragem, The Time of Angels, The Doctor's Wife, The Power of Three. Please do the same thing. Episode 5 Your choices are: World War Three, Rise of the Cybermen, Evloution of the Daleks, The Poison Sky, Flesh and Stone, The Almost People, The Angels Take Manhattan. Please do the same thing. Episode 6 Your choices are: Dalek, The Age of Steel, The Lazarus Experiment, The Doctor's Daughter, The Vampires of Venice, The Tebel Flesh, The Bells of Saint John. Please do the same thing. Episode 7 Your choices are: The Long Game, The Idiot's Lantern, 42, The Unicorn and the Wasp, Amy's Choice, A Good Man Goes to War, The Rings of Ahkaten. Please do the same thing. Episode 8 Your choices are: Father's Day, The Impossible Planet, Human Nature, Silence in the Libary, The Hungry Earth, Let's Kill Hitler, Cold War. Please do the same thing. Episode 9 Your choices are: The Empty Child, The Satan Pit, The Family of Blood, Forest of the Dead, Cold Blood, Night Terrors, Hide. Please do the same thing. Episode 10 Your choices are: The Doctor Dances, Love and Monsters, Blink, Midnight, Vincent and the Doctor, The Girl who Waited, Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS. Please do the same thing. Episode 11 Your choices are: Boom Town, Fear Her, Utopia, Turn Left, The Lodger, The God Complex, The Crimson Horror. Please do the same thing. Episode 12 Your choices are: Bad Wolf, Army of Ghosts, The Sound of Drums, The Stolen Earth, The Pandorica Opens, Closing Time, Nightmare in Silver. Please do the same thing. Episode 13 Your choices are: The Parting of the Ways, Doomsday, Last of the Time Lords, Journey's End, The Big Bang, The Wedding of River Song, The Name of the Doctor. Please do the same thing. Specials Your choices are: The Christmas Invasion, The Runaway Bride, Voyage of the Damned, The Next Doctor, Planet of the Dead, The Waters of Mars, The End of Time, A Christmas Carol, The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe. The Snowmen, The Day of the Doctor, The Time of the Doctor. Please do the same thing. Plus.. Please put your favorite and least favorite Doctor, companion and "Big Bad" from New Who. The comp ends in two weeks, 20/06/14. Category:Blog posts